


Vanilla Salt

by sluthyuck



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Alpha Mark Lee (NCT), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bottom Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Boypussy, Camboy Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Cock Slut, Creampie, Flirting, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Frottage, Fucking, Horny Mark Lee, Hyuck Has a Pretty Pussy, Idiots in Love, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jaehyun Has a Big Dick, Knotting, Love Confessions, M/M, Mark Lee (NCT) is Whipped, Mark Lee Has a Big Dick, Masturbation, Omega Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten, Omega Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Penis In Vagina Sex, Police Officer Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Sexy Times, Slut Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Smoking, Soft Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Spanking, Top Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun, Top Mark Lee (NCT), Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, omegas with vaginas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:14:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23585194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sluthyuck/pseuds/sluthyuck
Summary: Being a camboy is easy, but Donghyuck never really had any experience in being penetrated or in the love department.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Mark Lee/Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten
Comments: 11
Kudos: 488
Collections: Markhyuck, My Favorite Fics, Neo got back





	Vanilla Salt

**Author's Note:**

> I stayed up till 7 am to finish this shit LMAO   
> -AHEM!! I realized after a few anons pointed out that there are some parts of this fic that are unclear/confusing. I realized that my dumbass self forgot to write those explanations in the fic 🤡   
> -so uh i might add them if im not lazy   
> -im dumb

The dark haired alpha gripped the omega's hips underneath him, rutting his fat cock against the soft, slicked up flesh of his pussy. The male growled and cursed under his breath, desiring nothing more than to shove his cock inside the omega and fuck him until he was fully bred. The sweet lustful moans and high pitched whines were driving him through the wall. He gazed down at the omega who begged for him to rub his cock faster against his cunt, struggling to grind his pretty pussy against the thickness of his cock. 

Mark really wanted to fuck the omega and not only have his cock caressing the dripping flower. It was nice and innocent but god, it was pure  _ torture.  _ He was an alpha and doing something so modest like this which took a lot of self control? It's insane. It wasn't pure raw fucking that he expected and wanted. I mean, that's what he came for didn't he? He came over to fuck the most desirable omega with the prettiest and juiciest pussy ever. Not to rut his fat cock against the omega's vulva. 

Mark to say the least was disappointed. 

Donghyuck didn't want any penetration involved and stated that only one specific alpha was allowed to fuck and knot him. And that stung _.  _ Not because he had feelings for him (he definitely  _ doesn't _ as he's happily mated) – but because Donghyuck made him feel as though he wasn't a good enough alpha. 

His pride was a little hurt and beat down because  _ who  _ could be better than him? 

It's fine. 

"Alpha!" Donghyuck sobbed. His hands were on his breasts and he gently squeezed them. He played with his nipples and pinched them, crying out as Mark's cock nudged his clit. He's never felt a cock touching his cunt before and he loved it. The alpha's cock was so heavy and thick and so hot. He was so wet that he was staining the sheets underneath him. 

"You're such a fucking whore." Mark growled next to the omega's ear. "Look at you.. Rubbing your slutty pussy against my cock. You want to cum don't you?" 

"M'sorry… You just feel so good!" The omega cried. "Wanna cum so bad.." 

Mark chuckled and gripped his cock, nudging the omega's clit and sliding his cock harder into his folds. Maybe he could push just the tip. Still, even without putting his cock into the omega, he was already close to cumming. 

"Show the chat how much of a fucking  _ whore  _ you are. Then maybe i'll think about letting you cum" Mark ordered. His tone was so commanding and deep that it shook Donghyuck's insides. "Show them who this pussy belongs to. Let them know that only I can fuck you like this." 

Donghyuck was too distracted being pleasured to even read the comments that surged through the live stream. He was sure they were calling him a dirty whore, a cockslut, and so many mean things that always had him weak to the knees. His vision was blurry from his tears and the pleasure. 

_ xdaddydom _ _ : who would've thought that haechan is a mated whore?  _

_ supremealpha: _ _ our pretty omega is a disgusting slut! _

_ haechanspussyispretty _ _ : lucky bastard gets to touch our omega's pussy _

_ johndaddy: _ _ look how desperate our cockslut is just to cum _

_residentspermdonor:_ _if i was that alpha, i would be pounding that pretty pussy till he squirts all over my cock_

_ caring_alpha: _ _ awh, look at how cute our kitten is… wanting to cum so badly.. he should let him cum!  _

Donghyuck's cunt was so pink and felt raw from the rough rubbing of Mark's cock. It was overly sensitive and he had a carnal desire of asking Mark to fuck his cunt. But he couldn't. He wanted a specific alpha's cock inside of him and only him. Mark leaned down to bite on the omega's breast, marking the unmarred skin. He pressed soft kisses onto his chest while rocking his hips in a slow, teasing pace with his cock prodding his soft hole. The omega felt nothing but frustration because all he wanted was to  _ cum.  _ Something that alpha didn't seem to want to give him. Alphas were so mean to pretty omegas like him and it was unfair. 

Donghyuck hiccuped and reached between them to caress Mark's cock. Mark hissed and snarled at him as his cock throbbed in the warmth of his soft hand, sucking on his nipple. Donghyuck gently squeezed his cock and gave it a few pumps, smearing the white liquid that oozed from his cock onto his folds. 

" _ Omega _ ." Mark warned. 

Donghyuck trembled but gave a teasing smile and leaned forward to press a soft kiss on Mark's lips. He lapped his bottom lip to suck and nibble it. He gave Mark's balls a firm squeeze and traced over the bulging veins of his cock. He knew the areas where the alpha was sensitive and fuck, it was unfair. 

" _ Please, alpha…  _ Let me cum.." Donghyuck begged. 

Mark's nostrils flared and he furrowed his eyebrows, muttering soft curses. This little  _ brat _ . Teasing him and kissing him… The alpha did nothing but huff and grab his cock from the omega's hands. He forced the omega's legs open and wide, letting the camera see more of his pink pussy. He gripped his cock and laid it flat against the plushness of his pussy, grinding his hips at a fast speed. Donghyuck choked and he only gripped the alpha's broad shoulder, pussy so wet that it made squelching noises. With every thrust, his cock brushed against the omega's clit – making the omega wail. 

"You want to cum?" Mark snapped. His hand reached down to pinch the omega's bundle of nerves. Donghyuck felt himself entering an orgasm and he grinded his hips to feel more of Mark's hard flesh. He hiccupped and moaned pathetically, jumping at the feeling of Mark's fingers playing with his clit. "Then cum." He hissed. The alpha's fingers drift over his cunt before he shoves them into him, plunging right into his hole without any warning. Donghyuck let out a sob and sat up to watch the way Mark's fingers violated his wet pussy. He thrusts them deeper adding a third finger and thumbing his clit. 

"You're almost there." It was becoming too much for the omega. The feeling of Mark's cock rutting into his pussy and his fingers on his clit. He felt as though his body would collapse on its own soon from the earth shattering orgasm. His nails dig deep into the alpha's shoulder, gasping and moaning so loud that he's sure his neighbors could hear him. 

"I-I'm cumming," Donghyuck announced. "I'm cu-" He sobbed, cutting himself out with a loud squeal as he felt himself release all over the alpha's hand, squirting so hard. He felt his sight blur as a tear rolled down his cheek. His cunt spasmed all over the alpha's fingers and he hiccuped. 

Mark removed his fingers and smirked at the omega who only stared at him with a dazed look. He brought his fingers to his mouth and lapped up his pussy juices. He tasted like honey and fuck was it addicting. He was still hard and he slightly nudged the omega's hole with his tip, fucking himself against wet flesh. The omega whimpered quietly from the oversensitivity. Mark clenched his eyes and he groaned softly as his cock throbbed and twitched. He stroked his cock with his hand, smearing the omega's cum all over it. He gritted his teeth as his cock twitched and throbbed uncontrollably, groaning as he entered his orgasm. His cock spilled all over the omega's pussy, painting his pretty folds white. 

Donghyuck whined pathetically at the warmth of Mark's cum on his cunt, tugging the alpha closer with his legs. The alpha dipped his head down to kiss Donghyuck, lazily sucking on his lips and softly biting down on them when he moved away. Donghyuck cooed at his affection, nuzzling his nose against his neck. 

"I wanted it in my mouth.." 

"Too bad." Mark snorted. 

Mark grabbed the phone that was recording beside them. He scrolled through the comments out of curiosity and he huffed at some of them. He felt a streak of possessiveness run through him.

_ perverted_dom _ _ : shit he made him cum so hard  _

_SubmissiveAlpha:_ _haechan sounded so cute… i can't help but play with my cock because of you_

_ yourbitchismine _ _ : i came exactly at the same time as haechan oh god 😳 soulmates?  _

_getonyourkneeswhore:_ _petition to bring back solo haechan? bc he isn't getting fucked like he should?_

 _omegababy:_ _haechan you sounded so hot! ugh i have my fingers stuffed in my cunny because of you.._

It was just filled with fucking perverts that needed a different hobby than to jack off to Donghyuck all day. He ended the stream silently and looked at Donghyuck who seemed to be already out of his daze. 

"So who is the lucky alpha?" Mark questioned, peeling himself away from the omega to grab his cigarette box from his jeans. He took out one cigarette and his lighter, putting the one in his mouth. He flicked the lighter on and brought the flame to the tip of the cigarette. He inhaled a few times lightly, smiling a little once it was lit. 

"He's no one." Donghyuck blushed. He wrinkled his nose at the smell of the cigarette and looked at Mark who only stared at him with an unimpressed expression. "What?" 

"He must be someone if you're not letting me fuck you." Mark exhaled. 

"It's not like that!! I want to have sex with someone I love…" Donghyuck assured. "And he's a friend.."

"You love him?" Mark chuckled. "You should confess then." 

Donghyuck pouted and wrapped his arms behind the alpha, laying his cheek flat against his back. He would confess if he could but it's not an easy thing to do. He wasn't like Mark who was blunt and honest to the core. 

"It's not an easy thing to do." Donghyuck huffed. "What if he rejects me? Then I'll ruin our friendship…"

"If he rejects you, he's an idiot that doesn't deserve you. Though, I'll find it hard to believe that anyone would reject you." Mark stated. "You won't know if you don't say anything. Sometimes it's best to say it so that you're not pining after the same dude for years. " 

"You're not.. wrong." Donghyuck said weakly. 

"If he rejects you, I'll make you mine." Mark smirked.

"Shut up! You're already mated, you dumbass." Donghyuck smiled humorously and shoved the alpha who only laughed. 

"So what? I wouldn't mind two omegas." Mark grinned. "Besides.. I think Ten wants to break up?" 

"Wait what? Mark, oh my god…" Donghyuck gasped. "Why?" 

"Said something about how I don't love him like I used to." Mark huffed. He dragged the cigarette on the plate with an annoyed face. 

"Oh… and do you?" Donghyuck murmured. "Still love him?" 

Mark turned to look at him and only smiled a little, "Of course I do." But something told the omega that the man was lying. "I don't want to talk about it though. I'll fix it soon." 

"Oh okay.. Are you sure though? You know I'm here for you if you want to talk about it, right Mark?" Donghyuck grabbed his hand and caressed it, frowning. 

"Yeah, I know." Mark smiled slightly. "Anyways, I should go." He stood up and shoved on his boxers while grabbing his shirt that Donghyuck handed him. He tugged on his jeans to button and zip them up, glancing at Donghyuck who was still looking at him with a frown. He sighed and buckled his belt, shaking his head and he leaned down to peck the omega's forehead. 

"Don't worry about it, Hyuck. It's my problem, alright?" 

"I'm going to worry." Donghyuck pouted.

"Don't." Mark huffed and flicked his forehead affectionately. The omega yelped and he glared at the alpha with irritation written all over his face. He watched the male leave and he hugged his knees to his chest. 

"Don't be an dumb and say something wrong to Ten and bye!" Donghyuck called out. 

There was silence and then a quiet laugh. "Bye, Duckie."

Donghyuck smiled lightly at the nickname and he slowly loomed around his room. It was a mess with his sheets and clothes all over the floor. He felt sticky and disgusting as well with Mark's cum still dripping out of him and staining his sheets.

"I have to clean." He sighed. "I'll do it later." 

He rolled on his side and hugged his pillow to his chest that smelled of Mark. 

  
  


Donghyuck mewled quietly with his mouth slightly parted and his back slowly arching. He felt his own walls tighten around his two fingers that only curled. He thrusted his fingers in and out of his clenching cunt. With his other hand, he was recording the little close up of his gaping cunt that glistened with slick. His three fingers were knuckles deep in his pink pussy with juices flowing down his sheets – dirtying them up. 

He keeps thinking of Jaehyun's cock and imagining how big the alpha's cock is. He thinks of Jaehyun pounding his cunt until it's gaping and the shape of his cock while splitting him in half with his knot. He blushes at the thought of Jaehyun using his pussy and fucking him. He's sure that the alpha's knot was massive and would stretch his little cunt part. He's seen his bulge before and Donghyuck can confirm that Jaehyun carried an impressive package. 

That little detail made him somewhat nervous. 

He's never had an alpha fuck him or knot him before. He had been saving himself for his close friend, Jaehyun. He didn't want any other alpha's cock near his cunt and didn't want any other man that wasn't Jung Jaehyun. He's been so in love with him but Donghyuck never had the courage to tell him. He was afraid of the rejection and afraid of ruining their friendship. 

He was also afraid of what Jaehyun would think about him and his.. career choice. He was a famous camboy known for his pretty cunt. He posted videos of him getting fingered, riding his dildos, and in simple terms masturbating. He liked posting his pretty nudes and taking photos of his pretty wet pussy. 

Compared to his past jobs, he earned more money than ever. He earned hundreds from just selling nudes and more than a thousand with streams and videos. He didn't think he'd be this popular but he was and he loved it. He loved his job because he could stay home all day and not wake up early in the morning to get ready. He had his own schedule and could do whatever he wanted for the whole day. It was also easy money. 

His streams were always number one and were so popular than some of the most renowned porn stars that streamed. Often end up crashing from the amount of people joining. 

When he does stupid Twitch gaming streams for fun, he at least got 20k viewers. His fans love him so much that they don't care about how shit he is at playing games. They don't even care that he hasn't done a face reveal. They just love him and his content. 

All they want to see is the omega with the tight, wet pussy. 

As much as he loves his job, it's inappropriate and unprofessional next to Jaehyun's profession. He could tarnish Jaehyun's image which is something he definitely doesn't want to do. The alpha is a police officer and a very well respected one. 

His thighs trembled and struggled to keep themselves open with his fingers stuffed in his cunt. He felt his eyes go blurry and he gasped, hips slightly elevating. He was used to using his fingers to fuck himself raw until he was exhausted and crying. His fingers were never enough to satisfy him but they did the job at least. He wanted to be fucked and thoroughly bred by a dominant alpha like he's supposed to. He desires the stretch of his pussy from a knot. 

He could only use his imagination for his desires and wants. He clenched his eyes tightly and he shuddered at the image of his crush that his brain formulated. He imagined the dark look Jaehyun would give him and the loud growls mixed with his hips slapping against his ass as he pounds his fat cock deep inside his cunt. 

Would Jaehyun fuck his pussy so hard? Use him like some cocksleeve that was meant to be bred? Knot his pretty pussy like all the alphas have wanted to do? 

Either way, the thought of Jaehyun simply fucking him always had him orgasming. 

"A-Alpha…!" He moaned loudly, pistoning his fingers deeper into his pussy for more pleasure. He gently rubbed his clit with his slicked up fingers and he let out a choked mewl. Electric shocks soared through his body and he whined so loud as he orgasmed around his stubby fingers. 

His cunt twitched and clenched tightly around his digits and closed his thighs from the sensitivity of his pussy. He sobbed a little and he sniffed as he came from his high. His chest rose and fell with each breath escaping him. His hand trailed up from his cunt to his chest to cup his soft breasts. His other hand that held the camera rose as well to give a small peak of his perky tits. 

He quickly stopped recording and he threw his phone beside him, thighs still trembling from his orgasm. He laid naked on his side and he felt a heated blush rise to his face. He buried his face into his pillow and he bit his bottom lip. 

He was embarrassed still. Jaehyun seemed to plague his dreams and thoughts. The only way he could bring himself to orgasm was imagining the man fucking him. 

He felt his phone buzz next to him and he hesitantly grabbed it. A smile rose to his face immediately at the contact name. 

_ jaebunny ❤: hey kitten :) _

_ hyuckie 💕: jaehyun hi!!  _

_ jaebunny ❤: u busy rn?  _

_ hyuckie 💕: no?? why??? _

_ jaebunny ❤: need to tell u something. It's URGENT!!  _

"Urgent..?" Donghyuck frowned. 

_ hyuckie 💕: urgent? is smthn wrong?  _

_ hyuckie 💕: did u knock up an omega? 🧐 _

_ jaebunny ❤: NO!! OF COURSE NOT!!  _

_ jaebunny ❤: i always use protection bc it's sexi 😤 _

_ hyuckie 💕: uh huh sure..  _

_ jaebunny ❤: just hurry your ass up and meet me at our usual spot, alright?  _

_ hyuckie 💕: fine, just let me get ready okay? _

* * *

  
  


Donghyuck beamed once he saw Jaehyun sitting in their usual spot. He sauntered over to him with a large grin and a pounding heart in his chest. He looked handsome in his black jeans and simple white dress shirt. His stomach fluttered immediately when he noticed the alpha's smile. 

"Hi." Donghyuck greeted cheerfully. 

"Hi." The alpha grinned. 

Jaehyun stood up and opened his arms to securely wrap themselves around the omega, hugging him tightly. Donghyuck eagerly hugged him back and silently took in his familiar scent that he grew to love. Much to Donghyuck's dismay, Jaehyun pulled away to sit down at their table. The alpha motioned him to do the same which he did. 

"I already ordered your favorite." Jaehyun assured. 

"You didn't have to do that but thank you." Donghyuck pouted. "I wanted to treat you since we haven't seen each other in so long!" 

"Hyuck, we saw each other yesterday." Jaehyun chuckled. "Besides, I don't mind paying for a pretty omega." 

Donghyuck choked on his own spit and he felt blood rush to his face. Why was he like this? Why did he always do this to his poor heart?

"Don't say it like that, you idiot!" Donghyuck cried, reaching over the table to smack the alpha's shoulder. 

"Like what?" Jaehyun laughed. "How did I say it,  _ Haechannie?" _

"You said it like… like… I don't know! Ugh! Shut up, okay? It's embarrassing.." Donghyuck mumbled. 

"I called you pretty and this is how you treat me?" Jaehyun gave him a fake hurt expression. 

"So what? Do you want me to reply with ' _ you're so hot, alpha! You have me ruined for all alphas!'  _ ?" Donghyuck glared. 

"You are absolutely right. I would love to hear you say that to me." Jaehyun smirked. 

"Fine." Donghyuck inhaled sharply and sent him a glare before placing a lovesick expression. 

He stared at Jaehyun with adoration, grasping the male's hands and gently squeezed them. Jaehyun looked at him with surprise and confusion. He was so taken aback by all of this. 

"You're so hot, alpha. You have me ruined for all alphas."

The way Donghyuck said it was seductive and it sounded like a terrible line from a porn. But it still did something to Jaehyun who only stared at him blankly with silence. 

"What? Are you not going to say anything?" Donghyuck berated. 

The corner of Jaehyun's mouth twitched before releasing a strangled noise. It didn't take long for Jaehyun to burst into laughter. 

"The way you said that? It was fucking hilarious." Jaehyun cackled, pounding his fists down on the table. 

"It wasn't meant to be funny!" Donghyuck whined. "Any other alpha would've thought it was hot!"

"That was so crappy, what do you mean?! There was nothing hot about it!" Jaehyun refuted. "It sounded like it came from a shitty porn video." 

"Alphas watch shitty porn and they like it! If I was in a porn video and said that, I bet a bunch of guys would cum from that." Donghyuck argued. 

"In your dreams, kid." The alpha snorted. 

"You're so mean to me.. I don't even know why I hang out with you." Donghyuck pouted. 

"Oh, shut it. You like it when I bully you." Jaehyun smirked. "The reason why you still come to hang out is because you love me." 

Donghyuck froze at the alpha's statement and looked down at his fingers. He does love Jaehyun. Maybe this is his time to finally confess. 

"You're right.. I do." Donghyuck replied quietly. "Love you I mean." 

"Come again?" Jaehyun blinked at the omega with confusion. 

"I love you, Jaehyun." Donghyuck stared at him straight in the eyes. His voice trembled nervously but it was loud enough for Jaehyun to hear. 

"Oh.."

The omega bit his lip and nervously played with his sleeve. He didn't expect this reaction from him. He felt like such an idiot. He shouldn't have said anything and should've kept his mouth shut. He ruined everything now. 

He knows Jaehyun is going to reject him.

" _ Oh."  _

"Yeah… So uhm.. I think this was fun.. It was nice seeing you, Jae-" 

Donghyuck squeaked when a warm hand grasped his wrist, staring at the alpha with confusion. He froze when Jaehyun's face inched closer to his. He felt soft, warm lips against his. Jaehyun was kissing him.. Jaehyun is kissing him… _Kissing_ _him_ in the middle of their favorite cafe _._ He had his mouth and everything on his own lips. His eyes widened in realization and he hesitantly closed his eyes, leaning forward to kiss him back. 

The kiss was sensual and soft and in Donghyuck's eyes – it was  _ perfect _ . It was exactly how he imagined it would be, if not it was better than his own imagination. 

The pair pulled away with matching red cheeks and looked at each other shyly. Jaehyun cleared his throat with a soft smile with his dimples showing. 

"Wow.."

"D-do you want to get out of here?" Jaehyun said breathlessly, grinning. 

"W-we can go to my apartment! It's really close..." Donghyuck nodded enthusiastically and interlocked his fingers with Jaehyun. His face looked like a whole tomato with how red it was. The alpha simpered, squeezing his hand as the omega dragged him from the cafe. They didn't get to have a sip from their drinks but it didn't matter. 

Through the short trip to Donghyuck's apartment, the couple were unable to keep their hands off each other. They would pause in the middle of the sidewalk to make out. Each time they kissed, it made Donghyuck feel warmer and his stomach bubble with anticipation to go home. He felt that maybe this was a bit too much and maybe they were moving a little too fast for his liking. But those thoughts and feelings would go out the door every time they locked lips and every time Jaehyun slipped a hand underneath his skirt to caress his thigh. Those feelings were replaced with need and a burning desire for Jaehyun. 

Donghyuck hastily tried to unlock his apartment door, giggling as Jaehyun trailed kisses down his neck. His lips would brush against his scent gland causing shivers down his spine. He successfully opened his door after a few struggles. Jaehyun cupped the back of Donghyuck's head, interlocking their lips forcefully. The omega melted into the kiss and stumbled in his step as the couple unconsciously walked into a room and sprawling over his bed. Specifically his recording room and bed. 

Jaehyun lowered his hand to Donghyuck's hip, rubbing circles over it. He moved his mouth delicately against his not yet guiding his tongue. Donghyuck gripped his soft hair and tugged impatiently, lapping his bottom lip. Jaehyun hummed at his impatience and guided his tongue into his hot cavern. 

Donghyuck moaned when he felt the wet muscle dance with his, lifting himself on his tiptoes to deepen their kiss. To each other's dismay, they pulled away for breaths of air with a string of saliva connected to their mouths. Jaehyun inhaled heavily and took a short glance at the room they were in. It looked strangely familiar for some reason even though he's never been in Donghyuck's room. He shrugged it off and he leaned forward to press soft kisses over his neck, unbuttoning the white blouse. 

"Is this fine?" Jaehyun murmured, fingers ghosting over Donghyuck's bra clad breasts. 

"Y-yeah, it's more than okay." Donghyuck assured him, lips trembling as Jaehyun cupped his breast. He squeezed his legs shut when he felt wetness in his panties. He was already so wet from simple touches that he always gave himself. Jaehyun could smell his arousal and slick, sweet like honey, swirling deep inside Donghyuck with every touch. The alpha revelled in his sweet scent, his timid moans, and neediness. 

"Hurry..!" Donghyuck whined. 

Jaehyun chuckled at his impatience and unclasped Donghyuck's pink bra. He then tugged off his skirt and grabbed the omega's legs and spread them apart, noticing the wet patch on his panties. He smirked and he caressed the omega's cunt with his thumb. Donghyuck's breath hitched at the sudden pressure against his cunt. He gently rubbed his pussy with a smug look, spreading more of his wetness through his cloth. Donghyuck swallowed and watched the alpha play with his cunt in an agonizing pace. 

"You're so wet… All this from kissing?" Jaehyun chuckled. 

Donghyuck flushed red and he trembled at the soft caressing of his fingers. He easily got wet from anything and he couldn't help it. The kiss got him excited especially when Jaehyun shoved his tongue in his mouth. It was too much for him and his easily excited cunt.

It didn't take long for Jaehyun to feel bored for him to slip down his wet thong and throw it carelessly somewhere on the floor. The older male licked his lips at the sight of Donghyuck's glistening pink flesh. He shoved his head between his legs, facing his pretty pussy with his legs resting comfortably on his shoulders. 

"J-Jaehyun..?"

He didn't answer and instead inched forward to lick up the length of Donghyuck's cunt, earning him a whimper. He shoved his tongue past his folds and reached deep inside his pussy, groaning a little at the taste of his sweet juices. Donghyuck moans loudly and he gripped Jaehyun's hair, pushing his head deeper between his legs. His warm muscle explores every part of his cunt, fucking the omega with his tongue. God, he was so sensitive from every little lap of his tongue. He had Donghyuck practically screaming. 

"Jaehyunnie… Jae.. alpha," Donghyuck moaned, his hand cupping his tit to play with his nipples. The only person to ever pleasure him this well was Mark. And fuck, Mark was also good with his tongue. He had Donghyuck screaming his name and easily had him squirting on his tongue. He didn't know how but he always did. 

No, he shouldn't be thinking of another man that isn't his now boyfriend. 

He bucks his hips once Jaehyun found the special spot in his cunt, begging him for more. The alpha grins and he continues to keep fucking him, sucking and lapping everywhere. He tongued his hole and caressed his folds gently, grinning as Donghyuck's grip on his hair tightened. He removes his tongue from his hole and gives his clit a soft suck, flicking his tongue over it. Donghyuck's eyes widened with his mouth hung open and tears shining in his eyes, digging his feet on Jaehyun's back, arching his back with his thighs clenching on his head. 

"J-Jaehyun!" He cried out. His pussy clenched and spasmed on the alpha's talented tongue. He slowly rode out his orgasm on the wet muscle, moaning softly from how sensitive his pussy felt. Jaehyun pulled away with a wide grin, lips shining with his juices. 

Donghyuck's chest rose and fell as he struggled to breath from his orgasm, cheeks dusted pink. He struggled to keep his legs open and he gently caressed his cunt. "Jaehyun, i want you to fuck me.." 

Jaehyun nodded and he quickly undressed himself, throwing his clothes on the floor. He stroked his already hardened cock in front of Donghyuck who only swallowed at the sight of it. He was  _ big  _ and it slightly intimidated him. He was bigger than most of the alphas he's seen in porn and the dickpics that he gets sent. 

"N-No alpha has fucked me or knotted me… No one has.. I only use my fingers.." Donghyuck looked at him with embarrassment. "I wanted to save myself for you…" 

Jaehyun's heart hammered in his chest erratically as his stomach fluttered and he flushed. He was going to knot the prettiest omega for the first time. He was going to be the only alpha to fuck and breed Donghyuck's pussy. 

"You're so adorable." Jaehyun whispered. "I'll take it slow, okay?" 

Donghyuck nodded hesitantly but trusted his word, spreading his legs wider for him. Jaehyun fisted his cock and gently caressed the pink flesh, nudging his swollen clit teasingly, earning him a tiny whimper. He slid the tip of his swollen cock into slicked up heat slowly, groaning loudly at how  _ tight  _ and  _ wet _ he was. Donghyuck felt tears prickling in his eyes, feeling his cunt stretch around his cock, clenching down tightly on the hard flesh. Jaehyun looked down at the omega with concern, fingers drawing circles on his hip for comfort. 

"Are you sure you're okay? We can stop anytime.." Jaehyun questioned concerned

"I-It's fine.. You're just a little big." Donghyuck assured him. 

Jaehyun nodded with his ego boosted, sliding more of his cock deeper inside his tight walls. He waited for the omega to tell him to stop but nothing came except for quiet whimpers. His whole cock was snug all the way in the omega's cunt, stretching him apart. 

Donghyuck let out a loud gasp and whine, digging his nails on Jaehyun's shoulders, trembling. It hurt but it was nothing that he couldn't handle. The alpha muttered loud curses and gritted his teeth because fuck, it felt like heaven having his cock balls deep inside Donghyuck's pussy for the first time. The omega was clenching and holding onto his cock so tightly that it almost was hurting him. 

"You're so goddamn tight.. I could stay like this all day," Jaehyun groaned into his ear. "Gonna fuck you so hard and good that you won't be able to walk." 

Donghyuck mewled at his promises and nodded, desiring nothing but that. He cupped his breasts and pinched his nipples, gasping quietly. Jaehyun watched him play with his tits and lowered his head to suckle his nipples, rolling the hard tan pebble between his teeth. He hissed when Donghyuck's cunt gripped his cock so tightly just from that. He could just imagine his tits being so swollen from being filled with milk. 

"Shit, your tits are so fucking perfect. Bigger than any other omega I've had." Jaehyun praised, nipping the flesh of his breasts. 

Donghyuck moaned at his praise and he caressed the alpha's abs, fingers ghosting over his pelvis. Jaehyun gently rocked his hips backwards and pulls out his cock the slightest bit to push himself back inside the tight heat. 

" _ Ohh fuck!"  _ Donghyuck cried out, already loving how well his cock filled and stretched him out. He loved how well his girthy cock filled him so damn well that he's sure that his pussy was the shape of his cock. He's a complete mess for Jaehyun already, a depraved cockslut for this man. The man begins rocking his hips in a brutal pace that has Donghyuck clinging onto his shoulders. 

"The noises you make are driving me fucking  _ insane!"  _ Jaehyun snarled, dick seemingly reaching deeper inside. With every snap of his hips, he has the omega sobbing and hiccuping; he's dazed from the deep penetration that Jaehyun is providing. All he can think of is Jaehyun's massive cock fucking him like some useless cocksleeve. He sees stars in his blurred vision, digging his nails into his back and drawing blood. But Jaehyun doesn't notice and if he does, he doesn't care – he's too focused on fucking the omega's pussy raw. 

"Right there!" Donghyuck whined. 

Jaehyun flipped the omega on his stomach, shoving his face into the mattress with his ass up. Donghyuck laid there helplessly, letting the man use his hole as his personal cocksleeve. His muffled whines were still loud and the bedframe rocked against the wall. Jaehyun slammed his large hand down on Donghyuck's ass, watching his ass jiggle and smirking at the omega's scream. He thrusts himself in harder and faster into a spot inside that has Donghyuck's knees buckling. His arms are shaky and he could barely hold himself up, finally giving out. 

"You're only mine.. mine.. Fucking got it, slut?' Jaehyun growled between thrusts, making the omega cry out in surprise. Donghyuck's lips trembled as he struggled to even let out a word, every movement of the alpha's cock in his pussy muddled with his brain. He couldn't think of what to say or reply; all he could do is lay there helplessly getting fucked, crying out as his pussy was pounded into oblivion. 

Jaehyun huffed at Donghyuck's lack of response, tugging on his hair and pausing his movements. He looked deep into his eyes and he glared, pulling the omega's head back. The younger stared back at him incredulously, desperately trying to push his ass back to fuck himself on his cock. 

"Why'd you stop?!" Donghyuck cried. 

"You're only mine. My stupid cockslut and mine to fuck and breed whenever I want." Jaehyun repeated.

" _ Yes,  _ I-I'm only yours, m'your stupid cockslut to fuck and breed. Use my pussy whenever you want! Knock me up, i don't care!!." Donghyuck sobbed pathetically, still helplessly trying to move the older's cock in him. "Just keep fucking me!" 

Jaehyun slammed his hand on the wall, thrusting his cock in and out of the tight cunt. He always wanted to fuck Donghyuck like this. All of his fellow alphas have always wanted to have Donghyuck on his knees, begging them to knock him. And look, Jaehyun was the lucky one. He had Donghyuck on his knees, begging for his cock and begging to be used like a proper bitch. 

His cock kept abusing Donghyuck's g-spot, causing the omega to sob uncontrollably, pushing his ass back to meet his thrusts. With every thrust and the prodding of his cock against his precious spot, it had him keening for more and more. His cunt was so sensitive that every thrust of Jaehyun's cock had Donghyuck's pussy twitching.

"Jae-Jaehyun _ , i'm cumming!"  _ He shrieked, body convulsing as his cunt twitched and clenched his cock so tightly, feeling the bubble in his stomach pop. He wailed out loud curses and kept repeating the alpha's name in mantra, cumming so hard on his cock. 

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" Jaehyun growled, "Need to knot."

"Knot my pussy.. Want it so bad." Donghyuck wailed. 

His walls are still spasming around Jaehyun's cock as the alpha's knot begins to swell and drag against them, stretching his cunt even more. It's bigger, so much bigger than his own cock. 

"Gonna knot you so fucking good.." he growled. "Make you all round and big with pups like a good bitch." 

" _ Please..  _ Wanna have your pups!" Donghyuck whimpers. He's still so sensitive from cumming and Jaehyun's knot is still growing. It hurts a lot though, worse than when Jaehyun slid his cock inside him. He hiccups as his knot finally catches onto his cunt, locking them in place. 

Jaehyun grunts and buries his face in the omega's neck, nuzzling his sweat gland to comfort him. He knows he's big and knows it's hurting him. But it's worth it. He's finally going to be bred for the first time. Donghyuck sniffles and buries his face in his pillow, listening to Jaehyun's ragged breathing. 

He calms down once he feels warmth pump inside his womb. Jaehyun's cum filled him all the way up to the brim till it was dripping out of his pussy. He sighs in contentment and closes his eyes softly as all he felt was warmth inside him, letting slumber take over him. 

  
  
  
  


Donghyuck's face glowed with contentment and he basked in the warmth that Jaehyun provided him. He shuddered slightly and made a quiet noise of pleasure when the alpha's fingers caressed his sore cunt. He opened his legs wider for his mate and his cheeks reddened when the man slid down between them. 

"Can I just say that I love your cunt so much? It's so fucking tight and pretty and always wet.. Feels good around my cock." Jaehyun remarked nonchalantly. 

"Shut up... Bet you'd say that to any other omega if we weren't together." 

"Never! I'm only loyal to my pretty Haechannie." Jaehyun teased. 

"You better be." Donghyuck pouted as his cheeks reddened and quietly ran his fingers through his boyfriend's hair. 

"I've liked you for so long." Jaehyun smiled.

Warmth enveloped Donghyuck whole as the omega only stared at him with tears. He loves Jaehyun so much. Every single quirk of his always seemed to make Donghyuck's heart flutter. 

"I like you too."

  
  


* * *

  
  


Mark bleary stared at his phone and read the text that Donghyuck sent him. His heart dropped and he sat up, reading the text again. He took a glance at his sleeping, naked mate and as silently as he could, he slipped out of the bed. He grabbed his box of Malboros and a lighter on the way out of the room. He made his way towards the balcony while grabbing a cigarette from the box, shoving the item in his mouth. He hastily tried to light up the stick but the wind kept turning off the flame. He muttered curses as he attempted his best to cover the flame with his hand. He sighed in relief once he was able to light up his cigarette. 

"He actually did it." Mark hummed. "How disappointing." 

He sat on the floor of his balcony as he looked at the city lights with a blank look. He held his cigarette and he took silent exhales, letting the puff of smoke escape. 

"Mark?" A sleepy voice called him out quietly. 

Mark turned his head to look at his nude mate who stared at him with worried, tired eyes. They were still swollen and puffy from crying earlier during their fight. A fight where both of them said hurtful words to each other and ended with them fucking it out. He observed his omega's features. Ten was beautiful but he was no Lee Donghyuck. 

"What's wrong?" Ten asked, inching closer to him. 

"Nothing... Just needed to smoke." Mark replied with a small smile. "Go back to bed. I'll be there soon." 

Ten nodded hesitantly but he turned around to go back to their room. Mark took out his phone and gazed at the message once he heard the door of their bedroom shut. He chuckled softly and shook his head, leaning his head back against the metal bars. 

_ duckie _ _ : I did it! I finally told him and he said it back too! I'm so happy that he likes me back 🥰 _

_ duckie _ _ : it's all thanks to you and your advice, Mark _

_ duckie _ _ : btw ur a great friend, Minhyung.. I love you! 💕 _

He didn't think Donghyuck would go through with his "advice." He genuinely hoped that the alpha would reject him and then Mark would have a crying Donghyuck in his arms. He'll be the one to comfort him and maybe, just maybe the omega would notice him. But he realized that little scenario would never happen since the omega didn't come to him crying and no alpha has rejected him. And Donghyuck still doesn't notice him.

_minhyungie:_ _that's cool lol_

He was satisfied with the reply because he no longer cared anymore. Donghyuck was… happy for once. He isn't selfish enough to take that away from him and ruin it. 

Mark left his cigarette on the metal bar of his balcony and he silently walked to the bedroom. He looked at Ten's sleeping form for a couple of seconds before he slid underneath the duvet. He wrapped his arms around his omega tightly, nuzzling his neck. He inhaled the familiar scent that he once loved and pecked Ten's shoulder. The omega stirred in his sleep and snuggled closer to the alpha. 

"I love you." 

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Send feedback lol


End file.
